Bareahard
otherwise known as the is the capital and largest city of the Kreuzen Province. It serves as the seat of the Albarea Dukedom, and is the hometown of Jusis Albarea. Background Bareahard is famous for being a center of the luxury goods industry, boasting a large number of craftsmen and specialty shops. Like Celdic, the city is under the jurisdiction of the Kreuzen Provincial Army. In Trails of Cold Steel, Bareahard serves as the Chapter 2 Field Study location for Class VII's Team A, which includes: Rean Schwarzer, Emma Millstein, Fie Claussell, Jusis Albarea, and Machias Regnitz. It is in this city that they will perform missions assigned by Jusis' brother: Rufus Albarea. Connecting Areas *'North' Kreuzen Highway: A small zone north of Bareahard. It is a location for the quest, Put a Ring on it, and North Kreuzen Highway Monster. *'Aurochs Canyon Highway:' A winding canyon path that leads to Aurochs Fort. More tougher enemies roam this area, including the tough Fate Spinner, the target of the quest, Aurochs Canyon Monster. It is the location where you can find Pink Salt for the quest, Addicted to Bath Salts. *'Aurochs Fort:' A large Kreuzen Provincial Army facility at the far end of Aurochs Canyon Highway. It is where Rean and Team A will report the completion of the quest, Aurochs Canyon Monster. If the player backtracks, they will be able to find another hidden quest, The Lost Traveler. The fort may not seem much in the first game. But in Trails of Cold Steel II, Rean leads an assault team up to the fort in order to arrest Jusis' father: Duke Albarea for suspicion on the attack on Ymir and many other neighboring villages. *Bareahard Underground Waterway: The location where Rean leads Team A through in order to rescue Machias from the Provincial Army. It is a large area that has three separate zones. Jusis gains his Crystal Saber S-Craft attack here. History Trails of Cold Steel Chapter 2: The Verdant City Prior to coming to Bareahard, Rean learns that the conflict between Machias and Jusis crippled Team B's performance in Parm during Chapter 1, and that the strained relationship still remains unresolved. After speaking with Team B on the issue, Rean hopes to use this Field Study as a way of resolving the dispute. During the quest, Aurochs Canyon Monster, Rean and Team A will be tasked on exterminating the Fate Spinner. During this quest, Machias and Jusis combat link suffers a complete breakdown. Enraged at each other over the failure, Jusis and Machias continue their squabble, at the unfortunate expense of Rean getting attacked by the beast. Later that evening, Rean and Jusis strike a friendly and personal conversation back in their room at the Hotel Esmeralda. Rean reveals that he is the adopted son of Teo Schwarzer, which technically makes him a noble. However, saddened by the trouble caused by his adoption, he is reluctant to embrace his family name. Jusis, moved by Rean's story, reveals that he is an illegitimate child. His unnamed, deceased mother was a commoner, and thus, Jusis was treated very poorly by his father, Duke Albarea. After realizing that they share common ground with regards to their past, the two form a friendship. During the second day of Team A's field study, Jusis has been requested by his butler to return to the mansion under orders from Duke Albarea. On Team A's return trip from completing North Kreuzen Highway Monster, the Provincial Army confronts the team. They arrest Machias, under suspicion of treason, and bring him to the Guardhouse. Rean and his team immediately suspects Machias' arrest, and that Jusis' summons was intentional to prevent his intervention in the arrest. They devise a plan on how to rescue Machias, in which they are led through the Underground Waterway that connattaects to the Guardhouse, which also includes a comical scene of Fie nonchalantly blowing up a large steel door with explosives. In the end, they rescue Machias. But in doing so, they are discovered and ambushed by two Kazakh Doven's on the way out. The team defeats the two beasts, but unfortunately, just like in Celdic, Rean's team is surrounded by the Provincial Army. After an intervention by Rufus, Rean and his team are permitted to leave with Machias. This concludes the Bareahard Field Study and Class VII departs for Trista. Trails of Cold Steel 2 ''12/24: Recruiting Jusis '' Coming from Legram, Rean leads a team of 4 and they are led to Bareahard -- on their quest to recruit Jusis Albarea. Feeling the guilt, he declines to join Rean's team. Class VII insists, so as a last resort...Rean challenges Jusis to a duel. With Rean's orbal bike and Jusis' horse. Followed by a one-on-one duel. Rean defeats Jusis. The next battle sees Duvalie and McBurn challenge Rean's team. Rean defeats them. Once again, Rean pilots Valimar to combat the Soldat mechs that Duke Albarea summons from Aurochs Fort. Valimar wins, and Rean's team is transported back to Ymir. Gallery Sen-concept bareahard.jpg Category:Erebonia Locations Category:Cities Category:Kreuzen Province